Crazy Stupid Love
by Swayzee Sweetheart
Summary: At 15 Kendall Knight's dad gets a great job offer in LA. So Mr. Knight packs up his family and move to sunny LA. But when Kendall gets there he catches the attention of the three hottest guys in Palm Woods High School. Who will Kendall choose? Cocky but caring Jett Stetson, Dreamy Dak Zevon or Hunky and sweet James Diamond? Co- written with AkireAlev
1. Chapter 1

Kendall awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He looked at his phone to see that it was five in the morning. The alarm was still beeping so he hit the snooze button and went back to bed only for the alarm to go off again five minutes later. He pressed the snooze button once more. This process continued until it was six and he knew that it was time to finally get up from bed.

He dragged his feet across the floor as he made his way toward the bathroom. He could already smell his moms pancakes being made. Once he was in the restroom he did his business and then looked at himself in front of the mirror. His blond hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in years and he could still see the trail of drool on the corner of his face.

He groaned at the sight of his appearance . He brushed his teeth and washed his face. He then grabbed the hair brush and started to brush through his beautiful golden locks making him look more presentable. He stood there looking at his reflection until he heard pounding on the bathroom door.

" Kendall hurry up I need to pee" Kevin, Kendall's older brother yelled through the door.

"I'll be out in a minute Kevin! Is Kenneth up yet?"

"Yeah I'm up and I need to pee also so hurry up!" Kenneth answered.

" I'm done sheesh" Kendall said as he opened the bath room door. He made his way toward his room more awake then when he was going to the bathroom. He opened his closet door pondering on what to wear on his first day of school.

The Knight family had moved from Sherwood, Minnesota to Los Angles ,California because of their father's job. The company he worked for gave him a great offer that he just couldn't pass up.

Finally after ten minutes of looking through clothes he found the perfect outfit. It consisted of gray skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with a brown and black leather jacket on top and his black vans.

"Hey mom said to go down to eat breakfast now so we won't be late for school." Kevin said as he stood by the door.

"Alright, I'm ready."

They both made it down the stairs to dining room where the delicious pancakes were waiting for them. Kenneth was already at the table devouring the pancakes.

"Sometimes I wonder how Kenneth is not a fat blob yet looking at how he eats so much." Kendall commented as he took his first bite.

"Shut up Kendall you're just jealous of my awesome power to eat as much as I want and not gain weight." Kenneth replied as he stuck his tongue out at Kendall.

They were both going at it throwing insults at each other in between bites while Kevin and their parents looked at them shaking their head at their silly argument. It was finally six forty and had to head of to their new school.

"What do you think out new school is going to be like Kenneth?" Kendall asked as they all walked to school.

"I don't know bro but you know what sucks?" Kenneth replied

"What?" both Kendall and Kevin answered in unison.

"That we moved during the middle of the school year and we know nobody except ourselves. And this is my senior year of high school who I am supposed to take to prom if I don't know anyone here!"

"Calm your tits Kenneth. I'm sure you'll make friends and find a hot girl to take to prom." Kevin said.

"Well I just hope there's a lot of hot guys around here." Kendall commented. He came out of the closet a year ago when he was fourteen. His family took it well and said he was still the same Kendall they know and love only now they know he liked guys instead of girls.

"I'm sure we will all find hot eye candy, but for now we need to worry about not walking into the wrong classroom and making a full out of ourselves once we get to school."

"HEY! That was one time. Why must you torture me by reminding me Kevin?" Kendall whined.

"Quit your whining Kendall."

Kendall just pouted. They walked a couple of more minutes when the school finally came into view, Palm Woods High School. As they walked closer they could see all the people hanging around talking with their little group of friends. Some of them stopped their conversations when they saw the three brothers walk past them, looking and whispering about them because they knew they were new.

Kendall being the shy one out of the three and didn't like the attention they scooted closer to Kevin as they walked toward the front of the school.  
"So are you guys ready?" Kenneth asked.

"Yeah." Kendall and Kevin answered.

With that the three brothers entered the school and made their way toward the front office to grabbed their schedule. When they entered the office they noticed a pretty African American lady sitting in the front desk.

"Hello we are looking for Ms. Wainwright? Mr. Rocque said that she'll have our schedules." Kenneth asked politely.

"Oh you must be the Knight brothers. I have your schedules right here along with maps of the school. If you ever get lost or don't know where a certain class is just ask one of the teachers or students in the hallway I'm sure they will be happy to help you boys out."

"Thank you Ms. Wainwright."

"My pleasure. Now do any of you boys have any questions before you start your first day here at Palm Woods High?"

They all looked at each other as if they were communicating through their mind.

"I think we are from here Ms. Wainwright."

"Okay then. Well I hope that you boys have fantastic first day."

The boys walked out staring at their schedule.

"So who do you guys have first period?" Kendall asked.

"Well I have Ms. Granger for U.S history." Kevin answered.

"And I have Pre-cal with Ms. Medley." Kenneth replied.

"I have English two with Mr. Montgomery," Kendall took a looked at his brothers schedules and then to his map before groaning and started to pout, "Our classes are all in different hallways."

"Aww is little Kenny afraid of leaving his big older brothers."

"Shut up Kevin! You know I hate being around new people."

"You're going to be fine Kendall." Kenneth said right when first bell rang telling the students it was time to head to their first class.

"Well I'll see you guys later." Kevin said before blending in with the crowd.

"I guess I should head on to class and seriously Kendall you'll be fine okay." with that Kenneth was also gone leaving Kendall alone.

Kendall was looking down at his map trying to figure out where his English class was located. He was too busy looking at it that he didn't notice a beautiful brunette boy in front of him.

"umf." Was all that came out of his mouth as he collided with the boys back and falling to the ground.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Kendall said.

" It's okay I'm fine and you're the one that ended up on the ground. Here let me give you a hand up." the brunette replied as he held his hand out toward Kendall. Kendall was hesitant at first but took his hand anyways.

"Thanks for helping me up and again I'm so sorry."

The brunette didn't get a chance to answer because the warning bell rang informing the students that they had sixty seconds to get to class.

" I have to go, Bye." Kendall said. The brunette couldn't help but stare at the beautiful blond boy that had run into him as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kendall finally got to Mr. Montgomery's class, he was about ten minutes late. So late, that Mr. Montgomery was already teaching when Kendall finally walked through the door. When Kendall did go in, the entire class was starring at him. Kendall's eyes widened as he turned red. Mr. Montgomery looked at him and sighed. New kid. Haven't had one of those for twenty to thirty years.

"U-u-uh, I-I-I'm K-Kendall K-Knight. I- Uh,- I'm new." Kendall stuttered out. Mr. Montgomery nodded.

"Okay. Your Kendall Knight. So Mr. Knight you can sit next Logan. Logan Mitchell raise your hand." Mr. Montgomery said as a pale boy with brown hair raised his hand. Kendall shuffled over to the table where the boy was raising his hand. Kendall sat down, hoping to God that the people would stop starring at him. He took out a notebook and pen and stared at the board copying the notes that were already there about Point Of View. Everything was fine until Mr. Montgomery's phone rang. Mr. Montgomery turned around so fast and whipped off his glasses.

"Who's phone is that? Whose is it?" He questioned the class. A blond girl raised her hand. "Rebecca Peterson? It's yours? Bring it u-"

"No. It's yours." She said as the class began laughing. Mr. Montgomery turned red and quickly ran over to his desk and picked up his bag. He pulled it out and checked the screen. He cleared his throat and pressed the 'talk' button. Then he looked at his class.

"Do the worksheet and stay silent. Mitchell, explain it to Kendall, please." Mr. Montgomery said as he walked out the class leaving about sixteen students free to talk and do whatever the hell. Logan turned to the blond who was trying to busy himself and make little contact with anyone.

"Kendall, was it?" Logan asked Kendall who nervously turned to come face to face with Logan. Kendall shook his head, feeling himself about to be a stuttering mess.

"Y-yeah." Kendall said. He hated the fact that he was so shy and hated even more that his brother weren't there. No matter how much they made fun of him, he knew they loved him and they knew how to make him feel better when he needed it.

"Well, I'm Logan Mitchell, sophomore. Welcome to Palm Woods High School: Where the jocks rule the school and the rest of us are uncool." Logan said smiling crookedly. Kendall smiled back with his nervous yet perfect dazzling toothy smile. He liked Logan. HE was really cool.

"Ha. I like your rhyming." Kendall said back, a sudden burst of confidence. Logan laughed, knowing that- a simple pun- would break the ice.

"Why thank you. So where did you move from?" Logan asked Kendall. Kendall smiled fondly as the memories of the old days in Minnesota flooded his brain. His best friend, Lorelei. His now ex boyfriend, Luke. Everything form the smell to the winters. He missed it so much and wished greatly that his family didn't have to move from his old home. Don't get him wrong. He is grateful for the opportunity that his dad got. But that didn't mean he didn't long to be laughing with Lorelei or curled up with a cup of hot chocolate while he watched the snow fall with Luke or to just be back in the fresh and crisp smell of the fresh Minnesota air. He just felt so homesick.

"I moved here with my two older brothers and parents from Minnesota." Kendall said. Logan nodded as the classroom door swung open not revealing Mr. Montgomery but a tall Latino guy who looked as old as Kenneth and Kevin. Like too old to be in English two but English three or four. Kendall turned to Logan to ask him who it was but Logan looked like a deer caught in the headlights. The Latin guy walked into the class and sat in the back row which was about four tables back for Kendall's and Logan's table. Before Kendall could ask anything, Mr. Montgomery walked back in and fixed his tie.

"Okay class. Today we'll talk about- Carlos Garcia. Why are you late today?" Mr. Montgomery questioned the tan skinned and raven haired boy. The guys smirked and sighed.

"Didn't you hear all that noise out there? I just saved the school from a group of biker dudes trying to kill all teachers whose last names started with 'M'" Carlos said as the whole class laughed as Mr. Montgomery started to blush. Only two students didn't laugh. Kendall because for one, he hated class clowns and second he didn't get what was so funny and Logan who was too stunned to even blink.

Mr. Montgomery rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Mr. Garcia. Very funny. Now where were you?" Mr. Montgomery asked Carlos for a second time. Carlos laughed and shook his head.

"Weight training for football. Winning team's gotta stay in shape, don't they?" Carlos asked. Mr. Montgomery turned to the board mumbling something about 'arrogant football players' and 'coach Finley's curside existence.' He began writing a name on the board.

"Now can you tell me about Robert Frost, um, Mr. Knight?" He asked Kendall who began to blush when everyone looked at him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and answered.

"He's a poet who wrote 'Nothing Gold Can Stay' which is a metaphor and a personification because it is comparing Mother nature to as a person and it doesn't use like or as." Kendall answered quietly. Mr. Montgomery barely heard him but he did.

"Good." He said as he went on with his lesson talking and talking. Kendall was so happy when the bell rang cutting Mr. Montgomery's off right in the middle of his sentence.

"Kendall. Do you need help getting to your next class?" Logan asked him. Kendall smiled and stood up. At that moment when he and Logan got up, he cursed his short gene and wondered when he'd have his growth spurt. Logan had at least two inches on him. Kendall frowned.

"Yeah. I have Mr. Reagan for Social Studies." Kendall said. Logan nodded his head.

"Me too. But it's pronounced Rocque. So come on." Logan said as they walked out the classroom. Kendall smirked at Logan as they walked down the crowded hallway.

"So. Who's the Latino?" Kendall asked him Logan. Logan blushed madly.

"Who? C-Carlos? No one. He's just Carlos Garcia. He's a senior and he's cute but I'm a sophomore and everybody's in love with the starting J-Hawks." Logan said. Kendall looked so confused.

"Who are the starting J-Hawks starters?" Kendall asked Logan. Logan smirked and pointed to a banner on the wall that said 'VARSITY J HAWK'

"Football team. James Diamond, captain and Quarterback one, Carlos Garcia, Center, Jett Stetson, wide receiver, Dak Zevon, Fullback. Apparently right now, The school needs one more player to be in the starter team because Wayne D got kicked off. But they run the school. Anything they we have to follow." Logan said. Kendall rolled his eyes and hoped that Kenneth goes out for football so he can get a girlfriend.

"Senior? Why is he in English two? He should be in English four" Kendall said as Logan stopped in front of a door labeled social studies. They walked in as Kendall handed his schedule to the fat bald me who he assumed was Mr. Rocque, the teacher.

"Ah. Your one of the three Knight brothers. Nice to have you here. You can sit next to James Diamond and Dak Zevon in Logan's group." He said. Kendall nodded and turned to see the boy that knocked him down. He walked over and sat next to Logan. The boy to his right was the gorgeous brunette to his right.

"Hello again." He said smiling at Kendall. Kendall smiled back, suddenly a wave of nervousness taking over. The other boy waved at him and he waved at him.

"H-hi. I-I'm Kendall Kn-"

"Knight? Yeah. I just met your brother, Kenneth. He's going to try out for Running back. Dak over there met Kevin. Kevin is going to try out to but Kenneth has more of a chance to make it. Oh yeah. I'm James Diamond, Captain and QB 1. You and your friend should sit with us at lunch. Your brothers are sitting with us." James said smoothly. Before Kendall could speak, Mr. Rocque started to speak.

"Okay, now we have a new project and it is worth 70 percent of your final grade so do it or you fail. And that means you Diamond, Zevon, and Garcia. I already assigned partners. But Kendall you can work with um, Diamond since he could use the help and not lose his precious title as Captain which means Logan Mitchell is working with Carlos Garcia and Dak Zevon is working with... Wait, Kendall Knight do you mind having two partners? I know you just got here but-?"

"Okay. I don't mind." Kendall said cutting the bald fat man off. Mr. Rocque smiled and nodded.

"Great so Zevon and Diamond and Kendall. The project is about making a model of the perfect community. So what that means is perfect people, electronics, everything. It is due in ten weeks. Read page 475 on the perfect efficient city." Mr. Rocque said. Carlos got up and sat next to Logan who blushed. Kendall smiled and pulled out the textbook he had got the same day. Kendall began reading and thinking about how great it is about to be to work with two of the hottest guys in the entire school. His 15 year old hormones were gonna go crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall and Logan walked to Chemistry class. This was Logan's favorite class because Ms. Lyndersay because he loved the idea if messing with chemicals. They walked into the class and Ms. Lyndersay stopped them because Kendall wasn't a familiar face. She prided herself for knowing all her student's faces. But this one, she had never seen before.

"Mr. Mitchell who is your friend and does he have my class at all?" She asked Logan and Kendall blushed as the classroom filled quickly. When they told you in middle school you didn't have class with the same people all day, they were serious. He was so glad he had Logan or he'd probably die. Logan turned and smiled at Ms. Lyndersay.

"Yes Ma'am he has this class. He's new and it's his first day."Logan said. Ms. Lyndersay nodded at him.

"Okay, Mr. Mitchell, take your seat." She said turning to the class as Logan took his seat. She spoke up. "Okay class, today we have a new student named... Named... Dear what is your name?" She asked Kendall who looked extremely nervous looking. Kendall gnawed on his lower lip and spoke.

"I-I'm K-Kendall Knight. S-sophomore." Kendall said looking out at the class. Ms. Lyndersay smiled at how shy Kendall actually was. She nodded and looked for a seat and lab partner for him. Just as she was about to speak, the door flew open. A boy still Kenneth's age walked through except he looked more like the James guy and a little like the Dak guy. He looked their age too.

"Mr. Stetson, why are we late?" Ms. Lyndersay asked. The boy smirked at her.

"Ah. Teach, you were late too. Looks like you need a tardy pass. Where is it?" He asked her while the class except Logan and Kendall laughed. The guy walked to the table next to Logan's table. Ms. Lyndersay rolled her eyes. Then she had a bright idea.

"Ah, yes. Jett Stetson here is your new lab partner. Kendall Knight meet Jett Stetson. I do believe that Jett likes being on the football team, so help him pull up his D- grade up to like a C- or even at least a D+ maybe." Ms. Lyndersay said to Kendall who just nodded mutely. He walked over to the third row and sat in the inside next to Logan's table. He put his books down and picks up a pair of goggle.

While Kendall is doing all this, Jett was staring at Kendall with such adoration, he shocked himself. But he was such a cute little freshie sophomore. No one could blame him. They hadn't hadn't had a new student in- er, well never since he was in the kindergarten and Dak moved to L.A. Jett tapped Kendall lightly on the shoulder. Kendall turned around and raised and eyebrow.

"Y-yeah?" Kendall stuttered out. Jett smiled at Kendall like he knew something. Kendall just smiled nervously. Jett took off Kendall's goggles and sat then down on the table in front of them.

"Kenneth Knight's little brother?" Jett asked him. Kendall feebly nodded feebly. Jett smirked. The same smirk James and Dak wore. Kendall didn't see it as it really was. A little predatorial but sweet enough.

"You shy?" Jett asked and when Kendall blushed he had his answer. " Well don't be. You know Kenneth is trying out for the team's staring line up. Me and the other four of us pick the new player out. How would you feel if Kenneth was on the team?" Jett asked Kendall who nodded with a smile that spread across his features. Kendall wanted this for his brother. He just wondered what Kevin would do.

"I can make that happen. Because, well everyone on the starting team right now likes you. So if that's what you want then we can make it happen." Jett promised Kendall who smiled brightly. Jett saw a glint of childishness and a hell of a lot of innocence. Just looking at Kendall no one would think hurt him to ever. He's so innocent and he would make the perfect other sweetheart because he isn't a slutty whore like half the female population at Palm Woods High School and he wasn't a wannabe so he'd be perfect.

"R-really? Kenneth would love that." Kendall squealed happily. Jett pushed a strand of hair from in front of his eyes. Kendall smiled at him thinking nothing of it. Loreli used to always do it. Kendall turned back around while still making happy little noises that made Jett's eyes widen. Kendall started pouring the chemicals into the cylinder. Kendall was so busy doing his work and being happy for Kenneth that was going to get what he wanted, that when the bell rang he barely it. Kendall looked up at Logan who was standing beside him. Kendall gathered his things and stood as they both walked to the door where Jett stopped Kendall. Jett smiled down at Kendall who smiled back.

"You can tell Kenneth that he mostly made it thanks to his cute little brother." Jett said walking away. Kendall squealed and ran to Kenneth's locker which was conveniently next to his and Kevin's lockers.

"Kenneth. Kenneth. KENNETH! Guess what." Kendall squealed. Kenneth looked down at his baby brother. He'd seen Kendall this happy before. When Luke finally asked him out or when he got that award for best gymnast. So Kenneth wondered what was making Kendall so damned happy.

"What, little brother?" Kenneth asked while chuckling at Kendall's childlike innocence.

"Jett told me that you made the team thanks to your cute baby brother. Yours truly. Now you can get a pretty girlfriend and then go to prom." Kendall said smiling at him. It took Kenneth ten seconds flat to see what was going in. James, Jett, and Dak had the hots for his baby brother and Kendall was too innocent and naïve to understand that. Kenneth nodded and smiled.

"Kenny take the Keys and I'll meet you at the car." Kenneth said as he handed Kendall the keys and turned and walked down the hallway. He had some business to attend to.

Kendall shrugged his shoulders and turned to Logan. "Do you want to come over? Mom's making lasagna and fresh garlic bread. Say yes?" Kendall said using his best pouty face. Logan nodded. Kendall smiled happily as the two walked to the car to see Kenneth talking to Jett, James, Carlos, and Dak. Kendall ran over with Logan behind him. Kendall didn't stop in time enough so he ended up crashing into someone's arms. He looked up and saw that it was Dak. He smiled shyly and stood up and saw that Logan was slowly turning red.

"Kenneth, Logan is coming over for dinner and to do his project with his partner on Saturday." Kendall said as Logan snapped out of his trance state.

"I never agreed to that." Logan said to Kendall. Kendall rolled his eyes while Kenneth smirked at the other four boys boys standing in front of him..

* * *

"Well it just so happens Kendall, that these four are coming over Saturday. James and Dak have a project with you and Carlos has a project with Logan and Jett is going to go over plays with me." Kenneth said. Kendall smiled happily at them and got in the car.

The four guys pulled up to their house and got out and walked into the house. Kendall grabbed Logan's arm and yells to his parents.

"MOM! DAD! MY NEW BEST FRIEND LOGAN IS STAYING OVER FOR DINNER!" Kendall yells and waits for a response and then he gets one.

"Okay, honey. As long as it's okay with- er, Logan's parents then it's okay." Kendall's mom said. Kendall nodded and walked up the stairs toward his room. They get there and drop their books on the floor and sat on the bed.

"Your house is so cozy. And your parents seem so nice. Mine are never around. And I can't believe my partner is Carlos. God! I might die!" Logan said and for the first time Kendall felt like he had one of his girlfriends.

"I know and James is so cute. His other two friends are so cute too." Kendall said. Logan laughed but before he could speak his phone screamed a loud chime. Logan answered and Kendall sees his face drop. Logan rolls his eyes and sighs harshly.

"No! I do not want to go to some stupid benefit auction. I'm at a friend's house. His name's Kendall. No mother he is not a boyfriend and even if he was, why would I tell you. Oh don't pull that '_Because I'm your mother_' card, mom. When have you ever cared? You and dad are gone half the time and then the other half you dragging me to stupid crap like this. No! Because all you care about is publicity. As if I care that that will look bad for you. Oh, now you want to be a concerned parent. You know what mom, shove it." Logan growled into the phone. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"So a bribe? Hmm. Okay, your paying for Kendall and I to get a new wardrobe. Don't care. Take it or leave it. Make your pick. Okay. That is exactly what I though. 1224 David Adler Road. Whatever. No you don't love me so stop saying it." And with that Logan hung up his his phone and growled out loud.

"Kendall, I am so sorry but my stupid Mother and Father want to take me to some benefit auction in Malibu. I'm sorry. It would've been nice to have a home cooked meal with a family who is not all about money and publicity and who actually cooks the damn dinner herself.

"It's okay but that means you have to come over Saturday. We get to work with sexy guys." Kendall said as they made their way down the stairs. They sat on the couch, just talking until they heard the beep of a limo. Logan sighed.

"Well, that'll be me. Again, Mrs. Knight, I am so sorry I can't stay." Logan said getting up and walking toward the do. Mrs. Knight smiled at Logan.

"It's okay. Have a nice enough time." She said winking at him. Logan smiled and left the house. Kendall shut the door after Logan left and headed up the stairs when his phone vibed.

_Hello there beautiful_- Unknown

Weird. Kendall looked confused. His phone said that the number was an L.A. Number and he didn't even have anyone's number from L.A. Not even Logan's. Who would be calling him? And who has his number?And how on earth did they get it when it's only his first day? Questions that will soon be answered so Kendall shrugged and texted the unknown person back in hopes that it's not a serial killer or rapist.

_Um, hello. Who is this and thank you_- Kendall

Kendall opened his room door and plopped down on his bed and waited for his phone to buzz. Then it did and Kendall opened the text and read it.

_James. The captain. Kenneth gave me your number. Wait._- James

So Kendall did just that and waited. He was waiting for a text but his phone rang. He picked it up and answered it. He put it to his ear and spoke into it.

"Hello?" Kendall asked. He heard that voice chuckle on the other side of the line.

"Hey. So yeah, I wanted to know will your friend be there? Because Carlos is coming along." James said. Kendall smiled and nodded as if James was there to see him nodding.

"Yeah, he's coming. Um, are you coming?" Kendall asked. James chuckled softly again.

"Yeah. I'll be there. Listen I gotta go to practice but I'll see you tomorrow. Bye sweetheart." James said.

"Bye James." Kendall said hanging up and squealing into a pillow. For the fist time in ages, he had a crush that didn't seem to just wanna get into his pants. Hopefully it lasted for a long long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday rolled around like the waves roll in the tide. Kendall was nervous. He hadn't really liked any one since Luke and now he had three guys to choose. Kendall didn't want to hurt anyone at all. But the up side was the fact that his brother had gotten on the football team and his other brother had joined the lax team.

Kendall laid still in his bed as he looked up at the ceiling. The pink and white canopy ceiling. Just thinking, Thinking about when he was back in Sherwood. Life was much simpler. He liked the small cozy house his family used to live in. Don't get him wrong. He was grateful to his dad's boss for letting his dad get the new higher paying job. He was grateful for the bigger house but he missed Loreli. He'd spoken to her to night before. He felt a lump forming in the depths of his throat. He missed her. They were best friends. They completed each other. Kendall and Loreli both swore if Kendall wasn't gay or if Loreli had something swinging in between her legs that she and Kendall would be dating. They even planned their wedding to a perfect 'T' before Kendall came out.

Kendall smiled as a few tears streamed his down his face as he turned over and looked out the window. He watched the cars and limos pass by as he thought of Loreli. Kendall felt the warm heat of the sun's rays hit his pale and tear streaked face. Kendall sat up and pushed the covers off of his body. He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Because Today was the day. The day four insanely cute guys come to his house. Three of which he is sure is into him. Carlos was Logan's and Kendall would never be a boyfriend stealer.

He picked up his toothbrush and tooth paste and squirted the tooth paste on his toothbrush. Kendall brushed his teeth to get rid of the morning breath. When he spit he gargled his mouth with warm water and repeated the process but instead of warm water he used Act. He checked the bathroom clock and it flashed big bold red letters **9:55 am.** Kendall groaned as he pushed his hair out of his face. He could really go for a hug right now. So, Kendall walked down the stairs very quietly to see his mother sipping on her morning coffee and reading an issue of People Magazine. What his mother saw in the piece of crap garbage, Kendall will never know.

When his mother heard him, she look up and smiled but it dropped when she saw the tear tracks. She put the magazine ad coffee down and opened her arms to her baby. Then Kendall just fell into his mothers open arms. No words needed to be uttered because she felt his pain. Missing his friend and not knowing what to do. Real teenage feelings: One word.

Depressing.

* * *

When Kendall made his way back to his room. He felt a lot better than he did an hour ago. He walked over to his closet and opened it. He pulled out a white shirt, a pair of shorts, a leather jacket, a scarf, and the ridiculously overpriced Ralph Lauren boots his dad got him for his birthday.

Once he was finished dressing he turned to see it was 12 pm. He heard the door bell sound and he raced out his room and down the stairs to open it. He didn't check the security cam but he knew who it was..

"LOGAN!" Kendall shrieked when the door flew open. Kendall then proceeded to jump on Logan who thankfully caught him.

"Kendall! How are you this fine fine morning because the sadist who call themselves my parents aren't here. Oh wait, they are. Now would you people leave. You are not dragging me to some benefit and dressing me to look like a penguin. Didn't you do enough to me when yo u forgot that I was around and got kidnapped and you people didn't even give them the money. It took detectives to find me. Oh and the time I almost got ran over by you people because you were so busy with your stupid phones. What part of I HATE YOU do you not get. You two are so neglectful. Now LEAVE!" Logan yelled at the two people standing behind him who look extremely guilty.

"Logan, sweetheart please-" They were abruptly cut off by the door slamming in their faces. Logan shook his head as Kendall lead him into the kitchen. Clearly Logan had some Mommy and Daddy issues but Kendall felt it wasn't his place to ask. Logan would talk when he was ready.

"I hope you like chocolate chip pancakes and homemade maple syrup and crispy bacon" Kendall said to Logan caught the smell that wafted into the room Logan was star struck. It smelled better than Maggie's- The old maid who is more of a mother to him than his own mother with ever be- cooking. Logan then looked at Ms. Knight who was happily making plates of pancakes. He saw Mr. Knight outside playing football with Kendall's older brother. They had such a great family. So cozy and welcome and warm. Logan felt a lump in his throat. Why can't his family be this simple and sweet.

Kendall walked into the kitchen ans sat down at the table. "Every Saturday since I was first able to chew, me and my mom have had chocolate chip pancakes Saturday. Come sit." Kendall said motioning to Logan who felt like it was an intimate breakfast between mother and son. But he did as he was instructed to do and sat next to Kendall. Ms. Knight sat a pile of heavenly smelling flap jacks in front of Logan and Kendall. Then on a side plate bacon and Maple syrup in front of the both of them.

Logan bowed his head when they said their Grace and when they were done he dug into his pancakes. They were amazing. Logan then looked at Kendall's mom. She was tall, lean and fit. She had cascading auburn or like a burnt cinnamon type hair color. She was beautiful. She looked happy and most of all Kendall looked happy to be sitting there with his mother. A part of him, deep within his heart, wished he and his mother were like that but way too much has happened for that to come true. They are too long gone and Logan is too deep into his self loathing pot to dig himself out. Logan knew better than hope because it always seemed to get crush and all he'd be left saying is '_Why_'

* * *

Logan and Kendall sat in Kendall's room when they heard it. The heavy steps and the heavy panting. His brothers, James, Carlos, Dak, and Jett came to his room to see Logan and Kendall reading magazines while watching old MTV Teen Cribs reruns.

'Hey Beautiful." James greeted as he walked into Kendall's room. Kendall looked up to see a shirtless and sweaty looking James. He was rock hard. Mr. Bench press has been good to him.

"Oh, Hi. Did you want to start the project?" Kendall asked Dak and James. James shook his head no.

"No. Not really. I thought we could just talk. But I do have a request and you don't have to say right now but Prom is coming up and I want to take you to it and-"

Whoa wait a minute. I told you I was going to ask today." Jett said as James turned and flashed a smirk at him. "Kendall, come to the Prom with me." Jett said but Dak felt left out.

"Ditch them both. Come with me." Dak said as Kendall looked at Logan who shrugged. "Well, while you decide, do you want to go out with me tonight. At the Rivera. What do you say." James asked smiling down at him. Kendall smiled and nodded. Ime.

"Kendall, maybe you should date all of them. See how they are one on one. Maybe then you can decide who you want to go to Prom with or even want to be with. You still have six months. That's a lifetime." Carlos said to Kendall who nodded.

"Okay. I'll go out with you all but I don't want you guys to be disconnected on the field or cause friction in your friendship." Kendall said sweetly making them all swoon. The three guys nodded in silent agreement. That after that minute it was a battle. Every man for himself and no one was safe. They- all three of them- simultaneously got struck with cupid's arrow. For three players that's never good. Hearts get broken and feeling get crushed and that only equals one thing and it's not good: only two people will be happy while the other two are left bound and broken.

But...

That my friend, began the race to win Kendall's heart.

And a torturous game it shall be...

Who will win Kendall's love?

**Author's**** Note:**

Well hello. I am back from a rather long sabbatical. I went on a journey. Soul searching if you will. But it got boring because I was taking myself way too serious for way too long. But yeah. I'm back now and brought a few things with me. So look out.

Remember LIVE everyday like it's your last. LAUGH a lot because you don't know when you'll be crying next. And LOVE everybody because someone loves YOU!

Peace In The Middle East

~S. Sweetheart


End file.
